1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a handlebar stopper structure of a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A handlebar stopper structure for a vehicle is known wherein a structure is provided wherein a handlebar stopper is mounted between an output shaft coupled to an operation handlebar and a chassis. See, for example, JP-U No. H3-1877.
FIGS. 5 and 8 of JP-U No. H3-1877 illustrate an electric power steering apparatus that includes an input shaft 5 coupled to an operation handlebar 3, and an output shaft 11 coupled to the input shaft 5 through a steering torque sensor 7 and a speed-reducing device 9. The output shaft 11 is coupled to wheels (not shown) through a tie rod 13.
A locking member 35 projects from the output shaft 11 and a pair of stopper members 39 and 39 which are attached to a chassis 37 for configuring a stopper mechanism 33 for regulating a maximum steering angle of the wheels.
The stopper members 39 and 39 project from the chassis 37 in a radial direction, and the locking member 35 which abuts on the stopper members 39 and 39 accordingly extends in the radial direction. Thus, a space occupied by the stopper mechanism 33 in the vehicle body becomes larger, which has an effect on the arrangement of the other components.
The electric power steering apparatus is supported by a bracket 43 which extends from the chassis, and a dimensional error of the bracket 43 has an effect on the positional accuracy of the locking member 35 of the stopper mechanism 33 through the output shaft 11. Thus, it is difficult to manage the accuracy of a distance between the locking member 35 and the stopper members 39 and 39. More specifically, an error with respect to the distance is likely to become larger.
Further, the locking member 35 is provided on the output shaft 11 and the stopper members 39 and 39 are provided on the chassis 37. Between the locking member 35 and the stopper members 39 and 39, there are interposed a plurality of components, such as a bearing for rotatably supporting a lower end of the output shaft 11, a bracket for supporting the bearing, a lower chassis, and the chassis 37. Accordingly, if, for example, dimensional errors of these components themselves and assembling errors are accumulated, an error with respect to a distance between the locking member 35 and the stopper members 39 and 39 becomes larger. Thus, it is difficult to regulate the wheels so as to have a predetermined maximum steering angle. If the working and assembling accuracy of each component is enhanced, it is possible to regulate the wheels so as to have a predetermined maximum steering angle, but the cost incurred is increased.